That's Life not Paradise part2
by selena.parr
Summary: "Regina est incarcérée dans une prison pour femmes, elle est accusée d'une tentative de meurtre. Robin, gardien de prison, tombe rapidement sous son charme. Amour impossible?" suite de l'oeuvre de Love-oncers
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Cette fanfiction est la suite de " **That's Life not Paradise** " par **_Love-oncers_**. Je n'ai absolument pas inventé cette histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz de la série ABC de **Once Upon a Time**.

Ceci est la suite du chapitre 16 que _Love-oncer_ a mit en ligne le 16/03/16. Ci cette suite intéresse, je publierais alors toutes les semaines.

voici le lien de sa fanfiction: s/11193667/1/

 ** _Voici un récapitulatif de l'histoire_** :

Regina, 26 ans est incarcérée dans une prison pour femmes. Elle fait la rencontre d'Emma Swan, 19 ans, enceinte d'un gardien de la prison, Killian Jones. Elle s'enfuit avec lui alors que Regina a été envoyée au trou. Robin de Locksley, tombe amoureux de la jeune et ténébreuse brune, et vice versa. Ils entretiennent alors une relation amoureuse et secrète. Regina a été incarcérée pour une peine de 7 ans pour tentative de meurtre sur son mari, père de Mary Margaret, car celui-ci était violent avec elle. Au court de l'histoire, nous apprendrons que ce n'était pas elle qui avait tenté de commettre ce crime mais son fils adoptif, Henry, tout jeune adolescent. Celui-ci voulut protéger sa mère et s'en veut à présent des dégâts qu'a causé son acte de défense.

En plus de cela, voici le lexique qui vous aidera à comprendre les termes spécifiques que _Love-oncers_ eut publié en 2015:

\- **IPL** : Itervenant de Première Ligne (gardien)

\- **unité** : maisonnette où 6 prisonniers peuvent y résider

\- **maximum** : endroit où y a les détenus les + dangereux

\- **population générale** : endroit où sont les détenus normaux

\- **fouille sommaire** : contraire de fouille à nu

bonne lecture!

. . . . . . . .

 _Finalement tout n'allait pas si mal. On pouvait dire que cette journée avait été la meilleure depuis son arrivée dans cette prison._

Le lendemain matin, Regina s'étirait dans le petit lit qui lui avait été récemment attribué. Seulement, un élément perturbateur vint la faire sursauter. Une présence au coin de la pièce, cachée dans l'ombre semblait l'observer. La brune se raidit donc en se redressant sous ses draps, tentant de discerner la personne qui s'était éclipsé dans sa "chambre", si on pouvait appeler cela une chambre.

« Qui que tu sois, je te préviens me fais pas chier! »

Tam sortit de sa cachette, le sourire en coin et les yeux brillants.

« Tu es craquante when you sleep ma jolie »

Quand elle reconnu sa locutrice, cette dernière se releva d'un coup pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfin? Tu me suis dans les couloirs, tu demandes à mes amies des infos sur moi et maintenant tu m'épies dormir?! »

Le visage de la brune n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui mulâtre de Tamara. Celle-ci lui sourit, se rapprochant un peu plus encore.

« Quoi? T'es pas contente de me voir? J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi tu sais, au max »

Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant du corps hâlé, le faisant reculé jusqu'au mur. Les narines vagabondèrent le cou pour ainsi inspirer son odeur.

« J'ai envie de te croquer toute crue »

Les murmures vinrent l'a faire frissonner jusqu'à son échine. Ils résonnèrent comme ceux d'un prédateur sexuel devant sa proie. Un vaste paquet de souvenirs vinrent la troubler, ceux qui pouvaient traumatiser une personne à tout jamais. Quand Tam fit un geste brusque, Regina la repoussa violemment. Le crâne brun vint s'aheurter sur le métal du lit, une large flaque de sang tapissait à présent le sol.

« Oh merde! » s'écriait Regina, les mains qui devinrent tremblantes. _Non, non, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?_ Son souffle devint court.

Après une courte réflexion, la prisonnière décidait donc de prévenir une IPL, A. Somiador précisément. Elle se retrouvait ensuite dans le bureau de la direction, Tam était à l'infirmerie par sa faute. Elle prit ensuite ses affaires en direction du maximum, encore un imprévu qui avait mal tourné... Décidément, la vie ne cesserai donc jamais de s'acharner sur elle. Les détenues l'observèrent d'un regard noir, ne l'a lâchant pas du regard jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans les boxes ouverts, séparés en différentes sections. Dans le sien, quatre lits fut entassés les uns aux autres, alors que deux femmes erraient. Une blonde se faisait la toilette et une autre mâchait de la gomme à pleine bouche. Celle à la peau chocolatée pris la parole.

« Encore une nouvelle, on te préviens, tu mets un pieds derrière ta limite, tu auras plus la même charmante petite bouille. »

l'IPL intervenu. « Du calme Iris, tu sors bientôt, ce ne serait pas le moment de créer des problèmes »

Cette dernière levait les bras en signe de réticence et revint à sa précédente occupation. Les prunelles brunes effleurèrent les lieux. Il étaient clairs, adhéré, mais on voyait bien que cela n'était que passager.

Quand la rousse fit marche arrière, non sans lui proposer de faire un tour des lieux, la brune soupirait en prenant place sur le seul lit de libre. Ses nouvelles "camarades de chambre" ne cessèrent de l'a regarder.

« Alors pin d'épis, tu as fais des vilaines choses pour te retrouver ici? »

Questionna-t-elle, ironique. Regina, elle, ne se laissa pas faire, affichant un aire de dur sur son visage.

« Ouais et si quelqu'un me fait chier, j'hésiterai pas à recommencer. »

La blonde eut un sourire carnassier.

« Voilà ce qui est intéressant »

Elle se leva pour ainsi lui tendre la main.

« Moi c'est Kathrine, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kat ici »

Regina acceptait l'échange et lui serra la main.

« Regina »


	2. le placard à balais

Katherine était une blonde âgée de 24 ans. La jeune femme fut arrêtée pour escroquerie. Sa peine fut ensuite alourdie pour avoir frappé un IPL.

Kat et Regina conversèrent brièvement avant que la brune ne se lève pour ranger ses affaires dans le boxe. Un long soupir lasse l'atteignit avant qu'une voix familière vint attirer son attention. La détenue reconnut son amant, ce qui fit fredonner son organe dans sa poitrine. Il était là, droit comme un piquet avec cet uniforme qui provoquait ses plus noirs désirs.

« tout va comme vous voulez détenues ? J'espère que vous nous causerez pas de problèmes aujourd'hui. » Dit-il comme pour faire passer un message aux autres filles, celui de l'a laisser tranquille.

Cette dernière finit par faire un pas vers lui, avec un regard interrogateur. La brune n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'un homme prenne l'aisance de prendre sa défense, elle était une femme forte et indépendante, malgré ce passé qui refrénait son assurance.

« Détenue Mills, je vous pris de me suivre, j'ai à vous parler »

Les deux jeunes femmes gesticulèrent de manière provocante, pour déstabiliser la nouvelle détenue du maximum.

« Ouch ouch musclor aime les pins d'épice »

La blonde ajoutait d'une voix séductrice

« Et t'aimes la vanille mon joli ? »

« ça suffit ! » cria-t-il tandis que Regina les fixaient d'un regard mécontent. Quand le silence fut revenu, l'IPL et la brune s'isolèrent dans une minuscule pièce qui était réservée pour les balais. La détenue croisait les bras en lui adressant un regard résigné.

« C'est ici que tu n'emmènes ? »

Il sourit et s'approchait malicieusement de la femme.

« Tes lèvres me manquaient » glissa-t-il en laissant seulement d'infimes millimètres entre leurs lèvres, jouant de son regard pour la faire craquer.

« embrasses-moi...»

Il lui laissait le premier pas, tel un gentleman, mais il sentait qu'il allait craqué. Cette dernière voyait bien la bataille intérieure que semblait endurer son voisin, un sourire en coin se dessinait donc sur les lèvres tant désirées. La brune croisait les bras alors que le vingtenaire, au contraire, apposait sa main contre le mur froid pour bloquer sa proie qui semblait d'avis a titiller sa frustration. Un jeu de regards s'installaient entre les deux individus et une tension sexuelle palpable s'élevait dans la pièce.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

La voix masculine devint rauque, resserrant l'espace libre qui séparait les deux corps.

« Je t'en laisse pas le choix, c'est un ordre »

Un sourire amusé séjournait sur le visage basané.

« Tu m'obligerai ? »

Sous cette question, Robin plaquait son bassin contre celui de la brune et l'a collait délibérément. Cette dernière ne le lâchait pas du regard et décroisait ses bras pour le sentir encore plus contre elle.

« Oui »

Et sous ces mots, celui-ci pressa ses fines lèvres contre celles charnues. Un goût divin de groseille s'emparait de lui et l'homme dû fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans ses sensations qui ne concernaient pas ses papilles. L'échange fut passionné mais également doux et les âmes se sondèrent mutuellement. Les mains se perdirent, leur souffles se mêlèrent, des ébats passionnels se promurent.

La brune sentait le souffle de l'homme contre la peau de sa nuque, il l'avait retourné et déposait d'innombrables baisers sur ses épaules à présent dénudées. La chaleur les enveloppèrent et pressait l'atmosphère tel le gaz d'une cocotte minute. Il jouait avec les lobes marronnées, puis électrisait le cou, pour finalement s'occuper des omoplates. De long soupirs dépassaient les lèvres rosées alors que toute son enveloppe corporelle s'insinuait de frissons. Quand le brun s'agenouillait, il prit entre ses mains le fessier qu'il trouvait parfait. Les rondeurs étaient sans failles, harmonieuses et attrayantes. On aurait dit que les lignes représentaient une œuvre d'art intemporelle. L'employé prit ensuite le risque de frayé un chemin entre son index et les muqueuses humides de la dame. Voyant qu'elle ne résistait pas, ce dernier en profita pour y déposer sa langue.


End file.
